


Nonsense Isn't Nonsense

by CRZYKID2013BTS



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRZYKID2013BTS/pseuds/CRZYKID2013BTS
Summary: This work is not mine- all credits go to Chanel M. She doesn not have an account but I will tell her if you liked it!





	Nonsense Isn't Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanel M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chanel+M).

> This work is not mine- all credits go to Chanel M. She doesn not have an account but I will tell her if you liked it!

“Nonsense and Cats. What's the difference?” says Douglas Moshy, a certified cat owner. Cats can be trouble, and nonsense is well, nonsense! What is the point of nonsense?  
There are three distinct categories of “nonsense”. The first is nonsense words. Nonsense words are often referred to as gibberish. Nonsense words can be spoken or written words that make no sense or just plain out have no meaning whatsoever. Though they are typically spoken, nonsense words don’t have to be oral. These words can be defined as a word having no conventionally accepted meaning.  
Ok, so there are such thing as these so called “nonsense words”. If they are called nonsense what is the point of them? Melissa, a person who makes no sense, says “I don’t know why we do it, it’s just nonsense. It makes no sense! Get it? Nonsense? No Sense? No? Ok.” Nonsense is indirectly related to gibberish since the word nonsense is in the definition of gibberish, so therefore, gibberish is nonsense so it, according to Melissa, makes no sense. If there was no such thing as this unintelligible and meaningless speech, than humankind would be deemed perfect, for they would know exactly what to say and would never stumble on words. There would be no such thing as baby talk for it is also gibberish. We use nonsense words to learn new, real words that actually make sense. Without them, the first word any baby will say will be perfect, there would be no need for learning, and the human language itself would be perfect.  
As I’ve previously explained, there are three types of nonsense. The second is an untrue statement. An untrue statement can be referred to as nonsense because, of the multiple definitions of nonsense, according to the Macmillan Dictionary, one of them is “... statements that are not true or sensible”. If someone were to say a statement such as The word “cat” starts with an x, that is a perfect example of something that would be considered nonsense. Unless you haven’t been taking an english class, obviously cat begins with a Z. Now that is definitely not nonsense. (The last statement was nonsense).  
There was a point to the first category of of nonsense, there is a point to this kind of nonsense. When someone says an untrue statement, it is for the point of attempting to lie, get out of something, or make a joke. With out any of those things, which may all be considered nonsense, give us memories, laughs, and much more. Sometimes, nonsense makes sense to have rather than the nonsense that makes no sense.  
Lastly, the third type of nonsense. Now, I think that it is complete nonsense that you have read this far into an essay about nonsense. The last sentence is an example of this type of nonsense. But anyways, the last type of nonsense is when someone does something foolish. When a person lacks good judgement they can commit a foolish act. This kind of act would be considered nonsense.  
What is the importance of foolish acts? That’s what I ask myself everyday. No one really knows why. Humankind is not even close to necessarily being close to perfect, so we, as people do a lot of foolish things that may not seem remotely important. But if you think about it, when someone does something considered a foolish act, it shows us what not to do and we can learn from these “nonsense” mistakes.  
Cats. Some people, including my dad, may believe that cats are directly related to nonsense. These innocent looking creatures do have a dark side.


End file.
